Truth
by Welcome To My Head
Summary: Well it had to be said some time. TalaxKai, Yaoi.


**A/N**: I'm going through all my old notebooks and documents on my trusty laptop and posting them here. Hence this third story in four days. Pretty cool, huh? =))

**Warnings**: Language and Yaoi I suppose. Oh, and slight angst; Self-depreciation.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own... Man, writing this thing gets old really quick.

* * *

A cold gust of wind swept through Moscow and sent shivers through the duo of Russians roaming the streets.

Kai hugged himself and tried to shrink further into the black jumper he was sporting. Behind him his scarf billowed in the strong autumn wind. The tarmac was already covered in crystal snowflakes the air was sharp with as edge of winter that was so distinctly Russian. Beside him Tala was trying to hide himself in his white uniform jacket and his tight jeans, failing miserably.

From behind his scarf, that was covering the bottom half of his face, Kai began sneaking small glances to secretly admire his captain's feature: His protruding chins was sharply defined with no dent; his lips were a sinuously pale pink and kept slick from the tongue that swiped over them from time to time. The perfect pout the redhead unconsciously formed made Kai shiver for an interiorly different reason. Mentally Kai berated himself for those thoughts that always seemed to pop up but it didn't stop his eyes to ravel further upwards. Tala's nose, as his chin, was straight and defined with only a small tilt upwards. Something Tala bemoaned horrendously and something that Kai thought added to Tala's allure.

_God effing damn. _

His cheekbones were high and regal, his skin was white as the new-fallen snow and seemingly flawless. Kai was sure it was as soft as it appeared. His left hand, the hand closest to his companion, jumped at the notion. Unnoticeably embarrassed Kai willed the tick away and turned his attention to the eyes; blistering pools of ice blue with a hint of magnolia white surrounding the jet black iris. They had captured Kai from the moment he first looked into them with their hypnotic powers. They drew him like a moth to a flame and he had been lost ever since. Lastly came the scarlet strands whipped around the porcelain features, mixed with the falling snow, completing the image of perfect flawlessness.

Kai trotted alongside Tala on the sidewalk and fought the urges like he had in what seemed like forever. The real problem was not even the foreign impulses but the fact that compared to Tala Kai always felt small and insignificant; imperfect and ordinary. He did not have a strong personality that subdued everyone in his vicinity leaving the image of his form etched in. Nor did Kai possess that impulsive behavior and crazy recklessness that made Tala so fun to be with. And lastly Kai did not have Tala's impeccable sense of fashion. The redhead was clad to perfection each and every day. It was by no means a secret the great pride he took in looking good, though the time before the mirror was vast and annoyed the hell out of his teammates in the morning.

In short, when compared to the supreme presence Tala carried about him Kai was dull, boring and ordinary.

They were nearing the front door of Kai's apartment building: a horrendous red door where the paint was slowly peeling of off due to wear and tear. The medley dull mass of reds and metallic grey clashed with the brick walls of the building and the bewitching surroundings that the nearby park provided.

Their footsteps crunching in sync and the red door nearing in a rapid speed.

That was it, Kai had to do something. He had not slept properly in the longest while . His mind was always circling Tala: Tala's smile, Tala's eyes, Tala's voice, Tala's laugh Tala's...

They were in front of the door now, sheltered from the wind. Tala's cheeks were colored red form the cold; his lips moist and inviting. That was it, he felt it well up in his throat. He had to do something now. He was Kai Hiwatari, not afraid of anything; not subdued by anything. He could do this. He hoped.

His stomach was doing somersaults but he stood fast on his decision and let the scarf shielding his lower face fall in soft folds around his neck. Every sense alert and tingling he wetted his lips and leaned in.

They were soft, his lips. Almost like rose petals. And a lingering the taste of peppermint; fresh and sharp.

It barely registered in his mind, that strange fluttery thought that maybe he had just ruined their friendship and and perfect Tala was going to hate him, but for once Kai was too far gone to care.

The kiss was calculated in seconds but lasted eternities. Still it ended too soon.

Suddenly fearful and conscious of what he had done, Kai leaned in to whisper in Tala's ear. "Good night"

Then he bolted.

*******

It didn't feel real. Tala's hand lay on the silver painted knob and all he could think about Kai kissing him. It was only one quarter of an hour since and still the feeling burned.

Stepping into the hall, he shrugged off his jacket.

Kai's breath tickling the shell of his ear, saying good night. He felt all giddy; It was such a strange emotion. He didn't really know what he wanted. Well, he wanted to see Kai again, maybe talk, maybe kiss him...

Expertly he wiped the stupid grin off his face and opened the door that lead to the living room. At least he had enough presence of mind to note Bryan, Spencer and Ian, lying or sitting in various modes of drowsiness.

Ian was sitting upside down in the couch, his feet on the backrest and his hair barely touching the carpet. He was watching some program of demolition of buildings. A small grin appeared on his pleased face at the thundering crack of explosives that brought the building down. Spencer and Bryan was preoccupied in the corner, playing a game of chess. Bryan was clearly loosing and not being nice about it. Hence the chair and the cracked leg beside it.

Said aggravated Russian glanced up briefly. "Took you long enough," he gruffly stated, moving a peasant to try and block a tower. The redhead did not answer but merely stood with his back against the closed door, a faraway expression dominating his features.

Keen steely eyes were averted from the chess board and stared in surprise at his captain. Could that be..? He shared a look with Spencer who was hard pressed in keeping a smile in check.

Disbelief lining his voice Bryan asked, "Is that Kai's face paint?"

The blunt question brought Tala back from his daze. Frowning he touched the cheek Bryan was gesturing at. His index finger came back smeared in blue. Eyes wide in surprise he looked up to meet the amused but incredulous gazes of his team.

Steadily Tala's regal cheekbones were doused in pink and the goofy grin returned.

"Maybe."

* * *

**A/N**: Old one-shot. Not really happy with it but whatever.


End file.
